Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe ''(known as ''Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure Deluxe in Japan and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Deluxe in Europe and Australia)'' ''is an upcoming action RPG game for the new Nintendo 3DS. It is the first enhanced port of the Mario & Luigi series, being a port of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team from the Nintendo 3DS. It has additional features such as several new characters, several new enemies and features amiibo compatibility just like with Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. New characters All characters from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team are present in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe. Additionally, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe features new characters not present in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, some of which are veterans that did not make the cut in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. (WIP). *Birdo (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Toadiko (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Toadbert (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time/Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Blitties (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Purple Toads (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) *Six new colored Yoshis added (Blue Yoshis, Light Blue Yoshis, Pink Yoshis, Black Yoshis, While Yoshis and Orange Yoshis) *Baby Yoshis (Bubble Baby Yoshis and Balloon Baby Yoshis) New enemies All enemies from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ''are present in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe.'' Additionally, ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe ''features new enemies not present in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, some of which are veterans that did not the cut in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. (WIP). *Anuboos (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Dozing Sands) *Beanies (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) *Chomp Bros (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) *Pestnuts (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Somnom Woods) *Sworms (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Wakeport) *Tanoombas (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) *Boom Guys (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) *Gold Koopeleons (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Pi'illo Castle, Mushrise Park, Dozing Sands, Wakeport, Mount Pajamaja, Driftwood Shore, Somnom Woods and Neo Bowser Castle) *Koopeleons (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Location: Dreamy Somnom Woods) *Borps (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) *Noozes (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Location: Wakeport) *Hammer Bros (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) *Snifits (Location: Dreamy Mushrise Park, Dreamy Dozing Sands, Dreamy Wakeport, Dreamy Mount Pajamaja and Dreamy Driftwood Shore) *Snifit Rs (Locaton: Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle) *Ice Bros (New Super Mario Bros. Wii/New Super Mario Bros. U) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) *Draglets (Super Mario 3D Land) (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) *Prongos (Super Mario 3D Land) (Location: Mount Pajamaja) *Walker Snifits (Location: Neo Bowser Castle) *Snifit Airtubs (Location: Dreamy Mushrise Park, Dreamy Dozing Sands, Dreamy Wakeport, Dreamy Mount Pajamaja and Dreamy Driftwood Shore) *Snifit Airtub Rs (Location: Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle) New Special attacks Three new special attacks are confirmed. One of them is the Ice Flower, returning from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and ''the Mighty Meteor, returning from ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, while this new special attack is called Luiginary Freeze. (WIP). *Ice Flower (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Mighty Meteor (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Luiginary Freeze New items All three Pepper items make a return in this game, functioning as they had previously. All other items from the Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ''version return as well. *Green Pepper (''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Boosts the DEF of all brothers for a certain period time.) *Red Pepper (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Boosts the POW of all brothers for a certain period time.) *Blue Pepper (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) (Boosts the SPEED of all brothers for a certain period time.) New Ranks Three new ranks are confirmed. One of them is the Shine Rank, returning from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, while both the Boomerang Rank and the Leaf Rank from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jamwere added in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe. ''All other ranks from the ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ''version return as well. *Mushroom Rank (default. Level 1 to 5) *Shell Rank (Level 6 to 11) *Boomerang Rank (''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Level 12 to 18) *Flower Rank (Level 19 to 26) *Shine Rank (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Level 27 to 35) *Leaf Rank (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Level 36 to 45) *Star Rank (Level 46 to 49) *Rainbow Rank (Level 50 to 100) New Rank-Up Bonuses All the Rank-Up Bonuses are present in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe. Additionally, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe features new Rank-Up Bonuses not present in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, the other Rank-Up Bonuses from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam ''were added in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe. *Gear Slot +1 (Availability: Shell Rank) *Badge Stock +1 (Availability: Shell Rank) *HP Up+ (Availability: Shell Rank) *POW Up+ (Availability: Shell Rank) *BP Up+ (Availability: Shell Rank) *Quick Level (Availability: Shell Rank) *Iron Body (Availability: Shell Rank) *DEF Up+ (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Availability: Boomerang Rank) *SPEED Up+ (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Availability: Boomerang Rank) *STACHE Up+ (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Availability: Boomerang Rank) *Jump Man (Availability: Flower Rank) *Hammerhead (Availability: Flower Rank) *Counterer (Availability: Flower Rank) *Mushroom EXP (Availability: Flower Rank) *Big Lucky (Availability: Star Rank) *Big Restore (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Availability: Star Rank) *Casual Bros. (Availability: Star Rank) *Quick Healer (Availability: Star Rank) *Quick Item (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) (Availability: Star Rank) New amiibo compatibility In addition to all of the compatible amiibo just like in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Deluxe ''adds amiibo compatibility with from the ''Super Mario ''line, each giving the player a special set of support badges to use in battle similar to the ones from ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. List of compatible amiibo Mario_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario line) AMIIBODEMARIO.png|Mario (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U line) Goldmarioartwork.png|Gold Mario/Mario Gold Edition (Super Mario line) Silver_Mario_amiibo.png|Silver Mario/Mario Silver Edition (Super Mario line) 8-Bit_Classic_Mario.png|8-Bit Classic Mario/30th Anniversary Mario - Classic Color 8-Bit_Modern_Mario.png|8-Bit Modern Mario/30th Anniversary Mario - Modern Color AMIIBODEDRMARIO.png|Dr. Mario Luigi_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Luigi (Super Mario line) AMIIBODELUIGI.png|Luigi (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U line) Peach_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario line) AMIIBOPEACH.png|Princess Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U line) Toad_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Toad Yoshi_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Yoshi (Super Mario line) AMIIBODEYOSHI.png|Yoshi (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U line) YarnYoshiamiiboMega.jpg|Light Blue Yarn Yoshi, Pink Yarn Yoshi, Green Yarn Yoshi and Mega Yarn Yoshi Bowser_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Bowser (Super Mario line) AMIIBODEBOWSER.png|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U line) Bowser_Toy.jpg|Hammer Slam Bowser (Skylanders: SuperChargers) DarkBowserSkylander.png|Dark Hammer Slam Bowser (Skylanders: SuperChargers) AMIIBODEBOWSERJR..png|Bowser Jr. Boo_Amiibo_Artwork.png|Boo Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games